This is LDCO!
by HundredPercentHetalian
Summary: Alfred was living an ordinary, usual life...until that day he met "her". Ever since that day, his Fate becomes completely tangled. As he faces the horror that the World hid for years, can he become one of the heroes that saves lives - while the people have no idea of the danger they are next to? And how will he grow, as he fights along with "her"?
1. How it all started

**A/N: What? I should stop writing new stories and continue old ones? Yeah I know :D**

**Well yes ANOTHER new story….:P I'll keep writing the old ones when I feel like it (Whoops procrastinating again).**

**Rated T for cussing and dead pplz…. **

**Well let's get going!**

* * *

She appeared, with a burst of sparks.

…nah, this isn't exactly correct. There were plenty of sparks around me even before she appeared.

Let's see….oh, I know.

She appeared, with a burst of gunshot.

Yep, this is much better. There weren't any gunshots before she appeared. There was only the roar of fire, and screams more close to moans.

…Oh, sorry. You don't understand, do you? I'll explain from now.

The day my life changed completely.

The day, I met her.

* * *

_'Hey Al, did you hear? Gramp Houston's gone missing.'_

I read the memo passed from Jimmy, and a blinked.

I'll introduce myself before I keep going with the story.

My name is Alfred F. Jones, an ordinary 15-year-old boy.

And this place is Tames, a little town in America. Nothing weird, nothing special.

And where I am right now, is the only high school in Tames. More precise, the science class.

Alright, let's get back to the story.

I read the note again, and glanced at Jimmy who is sitting two rows away from me. Jimmy mouthed,

"I'm not kidding," and smirked.

* * *

Gramp Houston is a neighbor of Jimmy (who lives right next to me) and mine. He is about eighty-years-old, and a horrible nagger. Jimmy and I teased him around a lot. But actually he is very kind, and when Jimmy broke his leg while skateboarding he immediately called the ambulance (yep, even a small town like this has a decent ambulance).

And more than anything, he was a really cautious man.

"Youngsters, make sure you lock your doors and windows before you sleep. You nerve know when a dirty-handed thief might come in," He always told us, while pouring root beer.

"Maybe he got kidnapped?" Jimmy said.

"What? That's not possible!"

Jimmy definitely forgot what Gramp Houston told us every time he gave us root beer….no wonder, he always visited for the snacks.

But me, I liked the stories Gramp told us. It was often about when he was young, and it was really thrilling.

"Don't you make another war in this world. This right arm of mine, it was hit as well. Didn't cut it off, but it doesn't work like it did in the young days,"

"It's really important to be good to your parents. I lost both my parents in an accident, you see. Do good deeds for them quickly,"

I learned a lot of other things from Gramp, and he was like a true Grandfather to me.

But sometimes, probably 'cause of the age, he said weird things as well.

"Listen to me youngster; be careful for the "Living-Dead". Remember, they hate sharp things and fire,"

I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

Until that day.

* * *

That day, I was home alone. I think mom and dad were out shopping. I don't remember a lot about Tames since that incident. She explained it to me that "my memories are paralyzed".

Sorry, got side-tracked again.

Anyway, it was really quiet. Since it's a small town, everyone's like a friend. So if you met someone while you're outside, a conversation always popped up. So even if you're home alone, you always heard housewives gossiping away, company workers grumbling, stuff like that.

But today, I couldn't hear anything.

"_Maybe I suddenly lost my hearing,"_ I joked to myself at first. My slowly, I realized that something was _definitely _wrong.

"What the hell's happening…?" I mumbled, and opened the door.

I don't know if this decision was lucky, or unlucky.

But I'll tell you what happened.

* * *

This, was definitely Hell. I went completely insane I was shooting everything that came close to me with dad's shotgun.

I can't explain it well, but….I'll try.

The peaceful town of Tames looked like it got air-raided.

Jimmy's house, which I only visited a day ago, lost its form burned up. It wasn't only Jimmy's house. Everywhere in Tames was burning. The Supermarket, the school, the church, everything.

And the people…they didn't even look like people anymore.

The moans they let out didn't sound like it was possible for a living thing, and they stretched out to me with rotten hands with long hooked nails. They bore out their yellowed teeth, and glared at me hatefully with red bulged eyes. Oh shit, I think I'm gonna throw up….

It took me a while to realize that these "monsters" were the people I spent time with every day.

The leopard-colored bracelet that Jimmy always wore. Mom and dad's Platinum wedding ring.

I, definitely going half-insane, ran up to the second floor, and took the shotgun dad always had next to his bed saying it was for "robbery counterplans". And I shot.

Like a TV game, I shot, and shot, and shot.

"Stop it Al! You're gonna run out of ammo!" Jimmy laughed and warned me every time I went to his house and played.

I shot at the Jimmy-shaped "monster", dragging itself up the stairs with a scream. The "monster" tumbled down the stairs, but started coming back up again like nothing happened.

"_Remember, they hate sharp things and fire,"_

For some weird reason, Gramp Houston's words starts buzzing in my head.

I gathered all the wit I had, and jumped down to the first floor. The "monster" let out an angry screech, and slowly started to come after me again.

I ran into the kitchen. I grabbed the knife which mom took careful care of everyday, and threw it at the "monster".

This decision was definitely lucky, she said.

The knife sank deeply into its chest, and with a bone-chilling screech, it exploded.

Oh yeah, you didn't misread it. It _exploded_.

I guess I should've taken more distance. There's still a clear burn mark on my right arm.

I grabbed the whole knife stand with my throbbing arm, and held it in front of me.

"_Wow…wonder what'll happen if mom saw me like this,"_

This time I took more distance, (I'm still surprised that my brain worked this well under those circumstances) and threw the knife at the mom-shaped "monster".

With a scream and bloodshed, the "monster" disappeared.

"_God, if dad saw me throwing a knife at mom, he'd probably strangle me,"_

The knife I threw at the dad-shaped "monster" hit right in the stomach.

The wallpaper mom treasured was stained red.

I ran out to the garden. A bunch of "monsters" came into the house through the open door.

The world started to spin. The smell of meat burning, the harsh sound of flames crackling, the "monsters" dragging themselves towards me, the blood, the blood...

* * *

And all of a sudden, she appeared. With the gunshot.

She said that our encounter was just some accident. But Odin didn't say so.

He said.

He said that the encounter wasn't some "accident".

That the encounter was definitely a "necessary" ""Fate".

* * *

**A/N: Whew….I'm worn out. I must be horrible at writing horror :P**

**Well I hope I won't get bored and keep on writing more chapters….**

**Hope you enjoyed **


	2. Odin the Creator

**A/N: Yay new chapterrrrrr~~~~~ :D:D:D:D:D:D:**

**So more characters yay x3 And Alfred will probably be cooler than last time….I think…**

**Well let's get going!**

* * *

I was on my knees, on the asphalt roads covered with ash.

There were men with black tuxedos and sunglasses, running all over the town of Tames, which used to be so beautiful. Some were extinguishing the fire on the houses, some were getting rid of the remains of the "monsters".

Next to me, she kept tapping her right ear looking annoyed.

Well, to be more accurate, she kept tapping her transceiver in her right ear.

With a clicking noise that was so loud that it was audible for me as well, her expressions became fierce.

"Heimdall! I told you to keep the thing connected!" her husky voice shot through the quiet air. Even though I wasn't the one getting scolded, I scrunched up my shoulders. For a while, she was waiting for the other side to answer. "Radio disturbance? …fine, I got it. Mission's done so come pick me up. I'm sleepy. I'm tired. My foot hurts. Bye," she finished, and turned off the transceiver. She took it off her ear, and put it away in her chest pocket.

She had on black knee-high socks with boots, a dark-green vest and short-pants, and a grey long coat.

Her blonde hair was tied in a pigtail, which reached her hip.

"_Wonder how long it'll be if she lets it down,"_

Being able to think such a carefree thing, I guess I was still quite confused.

She looked down to me, and crouched down to become the same eyelevel as me. Eyes like the deep forest stared into mine.

"….your name?"

"Mom told me not to talk with strangers," I said for some weird reason. What am I, a six-year-old?

She smirked, and stood up.

"How do you want information bashed out of you? Judo or Tae-kwon-do? If you want, I can use Kung Foo,"

"Alfred F. Jones. Sixteen," I spat as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Valkyrie, the helicopter arrived," one of the men told her.

"I know, thanks," she answered shortly, and turned towards me. "Hurry up,"

"Uh, yeah," I picked up the pace I was walking. But I still couldn't keep my eyes off from the background.

Tames doesn't exist anymore.

I still couldn't' accept that reality.

"Heimdall, land the helicopter," she said. Since when did she put back in the transceiver?

A helicopter landed immediately where a house burned down.

"You're late! I'm tired! I'm sleepy!" she snapped, and slammed down onto the backseat. The pilot let out a slight snicker.

"Sorry, the radio disturbance was _really_ bad,"

I couldn't understand what the hell was happening, and stood blankly at the entrance. The pilot looked at me, and then looked back at her.

"Valkyrie, this is him?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, and then let her head on her elbow and closed her eyes. "Heimdall, let's go home,"

"Fine, Princess," the pilot sighed, and then called me over. "C'mon in, before Valkyrie's mood gets worse,"

"Uh…..alright," I mumbled, and got in. As soon as I fastened the seatbelt, the helicopter took off. "Um," I said. I can't stand silence! "Where are we headed?"

"Hm? Oh, our Base,"

"….base,"

"Mm hm,"

Apparently, I wasn't able to hide my "WTF are you talking about" face. The pilot chuckled again.

"Sorry, we'll explain as soon as we get there. But we're not some kinda creepers, alright?"

Of course, I'm smart enough to know that people who say this kinda stuff are the _real_ creepers…. But these are the people who saved my life.

"Uhh….Helltum?"

"It's 'Heimdull'," the pilot laughed. "But that's just my codename. My actual name's Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. Nice to meet you~,"

"….codename,"

"Yep,"

Oh what the fuck….

"…and her?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, why don't you stop acting and introduce yourself?"

Her eyes suddenly snapped up. Seriously, what the fuck….

"Codename 'Valkyrie'. I'm Alice Kirkland. How do you do,"

* * *

"Welcome to our base," Alice said, as she jumped off the helicopter.

I don't know exactly how to explain it…but take some kinda military base that comes up in your mind. Make that twenty times bigger. Tada, you just created the base I'm looking at.

"Well, I'm gonna go put this baby away," Francis said as he tapped the helicopter. "Alice, go to Odin's place would you?"

"What? No!" Alice snapped. "It's Alfred's 'education' isn't it? It's long and boring, so no,"

"…. 'Education'," I grumbled. I _hate_ studying….

Suddenly, Francis took out a little box as big as a palm.

"...Give me that!" Alice snapped, and lunged at the box. Francis quickly dodged out of the way. "…Fine, three,"

"Three? You're trying to rob me!"

"Do you _know_ how boring Odin's talking is?"

If my eyes were working correctly ('cause really, I've been wondering if my head was working correctly for the whole day) they were fighting over a box of caramel.

In the end, they compromised and Alice happily dragged me off somewhere with two wrapped treats in her hand.

* * *

"…Odin?" Alice tried to push open a heavy wood door.

"I'm here," a crackled voice answered from the other side, and the door Alice was barely able to hold open swung open all the way on its own. I stared blankly at the door, but Alice just stepped inside like she just saw a dog bark at her or something. She looked back to me, called me over. As I walked in, the door shut on its own again (What is this, haunted mansion?)

Have you ever seen the Disney movie "Beauty and the Beast"? You know there's a scene that the Beast takes Belle to the library in the castle right?

This room looked like that scene was modeled after this room, or this room was modeled after that scene.

There were thousands of book, definitely impossible to count. Bookshelves probably about ten times huger than me had books stacked cleanly without a space. I'm not the kind of person that likes books. Most of the time, just looking at words make me dizzy. The room was amazing enough to make a kind of person like me gawk at it.

"Alfred," Alice called me, and I broke from my trance. She was standing in front of a wooden big desk. Behind that desk was again, a big chair that had its back to me right now. I quickly trotted over next to Alice.

Just as I stopped in front of the desk, the chair turned.

"Welcome, Alfred F. Jones," the man who greeted me was a man as tall as me.

He wore a black hat with a huge brim (it's bigger than a ten-gallon hat!), with a black robe. He had a suspicious-looking spear in his hand (hope that's not real…), and two crows were staring at me from each of his shoulder.

"My name is Odin. I'm the man who control here, the LDCO,"

"…L-DCO?" I asked pretty darn dumbly. Odin suddenly glared at Alice (well, I'm not sure. I mean, I can't see his eyes 'cause of the hat brim). I found it _really_ creepy how the two crows on his shoulder moved the same way Odin did.

"…Alice," Odin asked calmly. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"I was going to take him to you as quick as possible anyway," Alice said without looking frightened at all. Odin let out a sigh.

"Of course, you're the kind of child who'll decide if she'll see me or not depending on how much caramel she'll get,"

I blinked.

How the hell did he know about that fight between Alice and Francis?

Alice turned her head away and took out a caramel. She unwrapped it and threw it in her mouth.

"Child, where are your manners?"

"Oh come on!" she grumbled, her cheeks puffed up, either because she was mad or she has a caramel in her mouth.

"…anyway," Odin said, looking tired. "'L-DCO' stands for 'Living-Dead Control Organization',"

"…Living-Dead?"

"Well you've seen what happened to your home, no?"

My spine shivered.

"They're…'Living-Dead'?"

"If I say it straight, they're zombies," Odin said, without hiding anything. "They are born from something we call the 'L-DV', the L-D Virus. We're still researching about the 'L-DV' but we've gotten their fundamental design.

'L-DV' is extremely weak compared to other viruses and such. 'L-DV' infects their victims by going directly into their bodies, through scratches and such. If you're bitten or scratched by an 'L-D', the chance you'll survive is extremely low. The 'L-DV' takes over their victim's body, and they try to create more 'L-D's. If a wrestler tried to defeat an 'L-D', I'm pretty sure that's close to impossible. The 'L-DV' makes the victim's bodies harden. No fist or body-slams will work. When the 'L-D' takes over a whole town or city, we call that an 'Over-ride'. That is exactly what happened to your place,"

And the biggest characteristic about 'L-DV's, is that they explode,"

"They _what?_" I screamed. Apparently, Odin didn't exactly appreciate me interrupting him. I apologized, and told him to keep going.

"'L-DV's are extremely weak. When something hits them, they immediately explode. It's not something you should be shocked about, is it? Your right arm is a perfect example,"

He said, and flipped up my right sleeve with his spear. My arm had the bandage that Alice wrapped on when she saved me. Looking at it made it throb again.

"You threw the knife at them, didn't you?" Alice said, as she unwrapped the second caramel. "I'll tell you, you were lucky. If you ran up and stabbed them, I'm positive your head was blown off,"

Eww….

"_Anyway_," Odin said, not happy with getting interrupted again. "When one 'L-DV' exploded, the 'L-DV' around it explodes as well. That leads to the whole 'L-D' exploding,"

"…I see," I mumbled. "Well, I think I do…,"

"I think that's all for now. Alice, I'm sure you can do the rest,"

"Fine, fine," Alice waved her hand lazily. "I'll take him to the weapon-picking,"

"Take him to Eilya before that, just in case," Right as he finished, his body twitched. "Hugin, Munin. There's a problem at the Control Room. Please go check it,"

The two crows on Odin's shoulders (I have no idea which is which though. Crows all look the same to me) cranked their necks for a moment, and then flew off with the exact same motion. Odin gently tapped the floor with the end of his spear, and the door slowly opened by itself. Hugin and Munin slipped through the gap of the opening doors, and flew away down the corridors.

"Alice, can you leave me alone for a while?" Odin said – to the bookshelf on the opposite side of where Alice was standing.

"Odin, I'm here," Alice answered calmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear," Odin apologized and looked at the correctly way. "I have to take care of Gungnir for a while too," he said and lovingly petted his spear.

"Of course," Alice sighed, and walked towards the open door. I quickly followed her out.

The sound of the spear hitting the floor echoed through the room, and the door slowly shut behind me.

* * *

Eilya turned out to me a nurse. Her brown hair reaching her shoulders are curled in and look very charming. ….hey I'm just saying she looks charming!

"Hey, don't move~," Eilya grabbed my arm, and splashed antiseptics onto my burn.

"HOLY GOD! Can you treat me a little gently?" I screamed, but Alice grabbed me from the back and held me in a Full Nelson.

"Bear with is, this is how Eilya goes," Alice smirked. God dammit the devil….

"Wellll~… there's a chance 'L-DV's got in from somewhere else," Eilya said while looking at my arm, and my eyes opened wide. She raised her head, and looked straight into my eyes. "You, take off your shirt right now,"

"Wha, wait, WHAT?" I swung up and knocked over the chair I was sitting in. Alice swiftly jumped back and dodged the chair. See, if I was the one holding Alice and Alice was the one in the chair, I'd probably be hopping around on one leg, screaming all kinds of dirty words that popped up into my mind.

"Oh don't you worry. I'm not some kind of creeper you have in mind, I'm a nurse! 'kay?" Eilya said and tapped her chest but seriously….I cannot trust her smile.

"Hey, Alfred?" Alice smiled. Okay, this smile, I can't trust even more…. "Would you rather show yourself shirtless to a lady, or be eaten up by viruses and turned into an ugly zombie?"

I swear, this is definitely a devil wearing an angle's cloak….

And to think I have to live with this person for the rest of my whole life….

I took a glance at the blonde clear hair, the emerald eyes, and the perfect body outline….

"_Hey, might not be so bad,"_

Just as I thought that and smirked, Eilya threw a whole bottleful of antiseptics at my body.

My scream echoed throughout my new home, the "L-DCO".

* * *

**A/N: Alfred: Why the fuck am I so uncool? I'm the hero!**

**Me: Well I'm sorry if Alice is too awesome in my head**

**Alice: *smirks happily***

**Alfred: D: *rages***

**Me: One big happy family :D**

**So yeah more characters will come up in the next chapter! Hope y'all had fun!**


End file.
